How It Should Be
by NewGirl447
Summary: Nick cheats on Reagan with Jess. They're not sure if they want to tell her but something happens and they eventually have to tell. Wink wink.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4:30 am Sunday morning when Jess woke up. Her hair was still up in her topknot bun she had worn earlier in the day. However, it was a hot mess. Pieces falling out and a lot looser than before. It was dark and she couldn't quite remember where she was. Her skin was hot and sticking to leather. She had that feeling you get when you take a long nap and wake up not remembering what year it is.

Suddenly it all comes flooding back to her. She's naked. He lets out a loud snore next to her. _Shit_. She thought to herself. Nick was still with Reagan.

Nick and Reagan had gotten in a fight a couple nights before and Reagan decided it was best she stay in a hotel until things settle down. It was over something stupid. Nick didn't see the point in buying a new car when his was already paid off and worked just fine for the most part. Reagan said he needed something that was nicer and looked more professional. Stupid. He had just felt like everything he did and was doing was slowly becoming something she would criticize.

Jess decided to visit him at the bar Saturday to try and cheer him up. She thought it was kinda stupid for him to invest in a new car simply based on looks. Especially since he had worked so hard to pay off his perfectly (almost perfectly) working car. She brought him his favorite vanilla cupcakes with buttercream frosting, topped with crushed Oreos.

"Hey Miller." Jess approached him sliding the plate of cupcakes across the bar, and grabbing a seat.

"Hey Jess." Nick said plainly.

"How's your night been?" She asked smiling trying to start a conversation.

"Well...you showed up 20 minutes before closing with cupcakes so... nights better now. It always slows down just before we close." He said looking up at her big blue eyes.

"Any bar fights tonight?" She said swinging her hands make fake punches.

"No." He walked away to grab a towel to start wiping the tops of the bar.

"You sure you're okay Nick?" She leaned forward onto the bar.

"I'm fine Jess. I promise. It was actually a slow Saturday. The new bar across the street is slowly taking our business." He was trying to derail her from bringing up the Reagan situation.

But of course Jess being Jess she's not stupid. Nicks one of her best friends and she cares about him. So, of course she asks...

"Have you spoken to Reagan today?"

Rolling his eyes he nods his head no.

"Well are you going to?" She proceeds.

"Jess I know you're just trying to help but I really don't want to talk about her." He lifts the plate of cupcakes off the bar so he can wipe underneath it.

"Okay." She smiles and stands up from her seat.

Nick was surprised how easily she dropped the topic. He smiled at her. Handing the plate of cupcakes back to her, but not before lifting the plastic wrap and grabbing one.

"You don't want them?" She asked.

"Of course but I can't eat all 4 of them right now." He lifted the cupcake to his mouth to take a bite.

"Well I really only came here to see how you were doing and to drop thes— "

He interrupted her.

"How about you take the rest of these home and we finish them together over our favorite movie The 5 Year Engagement".

"Will you not be too tired?" She smiled.

"I might be...but I miss hanging out with you Jess. I feel like all I do is listen to Reagan complain these days."

"Okay, well I don't want to put in my input about her because you and I both know I can go on." Jess said.

"I'll take these home and see you at the loft." She smiled and walked away.

He watched her turn to walk out the bar. She had her hair up in a cute bun, her short black miniskirt, the royal blue tank top he loved that showed the perfect amount of cleavage but also brought out her eyes and a black and white polka dot patterned cardigan. If he was completely honest with himself, he was looking forward to spending time with Jess rather than fixing things with Reagan.

The bar closed around 1:00 am. He was home around 1:30. Javier told Nick he'd finish closing for him because he knew he'd had a rough few days.

When he walked in he saw Jess sitting on the couch, she had her 'snuggie' on with her laptop open. He noticed the plate with 3 cupcakes sitting on the coffee table along with two water bottles sitting next to the plate.

"Hey." she smiled. Something about the way she greeted him instantly made every ounce of tired escape his body.

"Surprised you're not asleep."

"To be honest I actually took a long nap today so I've still got a little energy. I was just online shopping for some new purses."

"Of course...girls with their purses." He snickered. "Do you have the movie ready?" He walked over to the couch but not sitting just yet.

"Yea it's in the Blu-ray player." She closed her laptop putting it aside, letting the snuggie fall from her shoulders.

Nick noticed she had a similar tank top on like the one from earlier except it was white and he could see her black bra through it. She had a fresh washed face and her cute bun was still up. _Gosh she's so_ _beautiful without_ _makeup._ He thought to himself

"Okay well I'm just going to take a super quick shower and change and I'll be back." He turned to walk to the bathroom.

It was about 1:50 by the time she saw him walking back to the couch. They had the house to themselves. Winston and Aly were on a 2 week vacation in Miami, and of course the newly weds didn't live there anymore.

When he came back he noticed she had replaced her snuggie for a giant oversized soft blanket the two of them could share. He settled on the couch next to her. He was surprised when Jess nestled next to him laying her head on his shoulder. Her feet were to the side resting on the couch still. Nick didn't mind of course he just stretched his feet on top of the coffee table. Both had already forgotten about the cupcakes still sitting there.

Nick was about to press play when Jess removed her head from his shoulder.

"Wait..." Jess said. " I have to pee." Rolling his eyes he looked at her, laughed, and told her to hurry up. This whole time he hadn't seen what was under the snuggie/blanket. So, when she got up he was a bit shocked to see her tiny cotton pajama shorts she had on. They barely covered her ass and he's pretty sure he could see just a tad of her bubble butt showing at the bottom.

She returned and by the time the movie actually started it was 2:00am. About half way through Jess felt nick shift his arm from around her to beside her. "Sorry my arm was falling asleep." He whispered. Not soon after she felt his hand rest on her upper thigh.

Her heart started to race. Did he mean to put his hand there? Yep. She felt his hand start to center more towards her 'little jess'. Under the blanket.

He lifted his hand a bit resting it flat on her lower stomach just above the top of her shorts. _What are you doing Nick you're with Reagan_. He thought to himself. He didn't care he was tired of not acting like he was over Jess. He wasn't. Sex was always and will always be better with Jess he reminded himself. Plus she wasn't stopping him. She wanted it just as bad as he did. _I mean look at what she's wearing! he thought._

Neither one of them paying attention to the movie anymore. They both felt quite hot from the heat between them and the blanket but they didn't make any effort to remove the blanket or separate. Jess slowly lifted her hips from the couch encouraging him to go further down. Nick noticed she only had her shorts on no underwear. She lifted her hips again, at the same time he inched his hand down a bit more, causing his hand to slide into her shorts touching ''little jess' . Both knew they shouldn't be in the situation they were in but it just felt so right.

 **What do you guys think? I don't think I'll make this just a one shot. But some people might not like the idea of Nick and Jess cheating. Let me know. I'm curious to see how Reagan will react if she finds out. P.S. this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure what I'm doing or where this will go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jess finally realized where she was she started to panic. _Oh crap! I had sex with Nick...he's with_ _Reagan. How could I have let this happen. We weren't even drunk!_

Sometimes emotions can get the best of you, you only live in the moment and forget the world around you. She knew it was wrong to sleep with another woman's boyfriend, but she didn't feel as bad as she should. I mean she felt bad but not **that** bad. Reagan the last couple of weeks had been really off and short tempered about everything. So even though Jess was irritated with the way Reagan was treating Nick she never would have cheated with him.

"N–Nick." She whispered. Trying to peel his heavy arm off her. She was still laying on top of him. He was still inside her. She felt quite sore to be honest. Once she removed his arm from around her lower back she sat up straddling him.

"Nick" she said a little louder.

Still nothing.

One thing about Nick when he was out he was out. He could sleep through an earthquake and not even know it.

She slowly lifted off him. Instantly missing the way he filled her. She went over to the bathroom to wash up. Letting her hair down she decided to take a shower. She wasn't sure why she was deciding to take a shower at 4:30am but she sure needed one.

Once out the shower she went to her room to put on an oversized t-shirt with some underwear. She decided to lay in her bed and process what took place. Her head was killing her. Looking over at the clock it was 5:00am. She couldn't really process what happened, so she decided on some sleep. But first she opted for a few Advil to help with her headache. She was nervous about talking to him later. I mean they both knew what they were doing so...

When she woke up again it was 9:45. She was surprised how easily she was able to fall back asleep, especially after her conscience telling her it was wrong what they had done. She could hear that Nick was awake. She suddenly felt nervous. How was he going to feel, how was he going to act, does he feel bad...

She exited her room to see an empty clean living room and kitchen. That's when she heard the sink from the bathroom come on. Walking down the hall she saw the bathroom door open. He was brushing his teeth standing in only his boxers.

"Good morning." He said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Good morning." She approached him reaching for her toothbrush. He squeezed some paste on her toothbrush.

For a few minutes they just brushed their teeth in silence. But when they were done he was the one that started the conversation.

"About last night...I'm sorry if you feel awkward about it. But to be honest Jess I don't. You're my best friend and ex. And I missed making love...I don't regret it." He stood waiting for her to answer.

"I–I I don't regret what we did I just regret that we slept together and you're still with Reagan it's not awkward for us now but once she comes home I feel it's going to be awkward."

"Well I don't want you to think I used you as like a rebound— because I'm having a hard time with Reagan right now... I would never do that to you Jess." He grabbed her shoulder starring into her eyes.

"I know and I don't feel that way... for whatever reason I don't feel as bad as should." Jess said leaning closer.

"Would you be mad if I said I think we should just keep it between us what happened?" He asked.

"No. I think that's probably best for now Nick." He leaned in to kiss her but they were startled by the loud sound the loft door made closing.

"Nick." Reagan said loudly entering the loft. Jess and Nick immediately separated. Jess ran over to the stall to hide. Nick hurried and slapped some shaving cream on his face and started shaving.

"In the bathroom." He answered back.

Reagan saw him standing there shaving she came up behind him and hugged him from behind. She rested her head on his back and gave his back a soft kiss.

"Nick listen I–I'm sorry. I've just been so on edge for some reason and I've been taking all my frustration out on you..." Nick turned around to face her.

"Reagan I forgive you." That's all he could say. He started to feel really remorseful because of everything that had taken place last night. He didn't feel really feel like talking about everything that had been going on with their relationship , because if Reagan only knew what happened between him and Jess, she would be even more pissed.

That's all Reagan needed she wasn't a woman of many words anyway. She leaned in to kiss him, getting shaving cream on her face. Jess could her the sound of their kiss breaking, and she felt like she was breaking. She knew it would be hard to just let what happened go, but she knew she had to.

"Where's Jess? I was going to apologize for being such a bitch lately." Reagan asked.

Just then Jess flushed the toilet exited the stall.

"Jess?" Reagan was a bit annoyed she overheard everything that just took place.

"Sorry, sorry I was just finishing peeing but then you started apologizing and then I don't know I thought it'd be weird if I interrupted so I just hid until you were done. Sorry." Jess felt her face turn a light shade of pink. Making eye contact was hard for Jess at the moment. Hearing what Reagan had to say she genuinely felt bad.

"It's fine...a little weird but it's whatever. Sorry for being bitchy lately Jess."

"Apology accepted." Jess smiled.

"Well what are your plans for today how about me, you, and Nick grab some brunch?"

Panic started to kick in for both Nick and Jess. What would they talk about? Would she ask Nick what he did while she was away? Would Jess crack? Or better yet would Nick?

"U–um no thanks Reagan I'm actually not feeling too great today...I–I'm just going to relax and probably have some tea." Jess said hoping the lie was believable.

"Oh okay well let me know if there's anything I can get you." Reagan said.

"I'm down for food." Nick said just trying to get out of the awkward air. He walked past Jess and Reagan exiting the bathroom. Regan looked at Jess making a funny face.

"Well I guess we're going to grab some food. We'll see you later Jess."

Jess felt like her heart was about to explode all the emotions she felt were slowly getting the best of her. She was; confused, sad, kind of angry, embarrassed, happy, and a little irritated. Jess knew that Nick and she needed to talk more, but it was all in the right timing.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it...not sure where it's going but I have a few ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Reagan decided on a little French Café not far from the loft. Nick was actually really calm on the car ride to the Café. They never really talk much in the car anyways Reagan always likes to blast her music the entire ride to wherever they're going. It's usually Adele or Sam Smith, so he didn't really mind at least she had good taste in music.

They were greeted by a young host. He asked how many and took them to a small table for sat down by a window seat close to the door. Nick thought he could do this just about an hour of pointless conversation and then they'd be back at the loft. That's when Reagan started asking Nick questions. Nick instantly felt a bit of uneasiness starting to kick in.

"So what did you do over the weekend?" She asked looking down at the menu.

"Um nothing much after you left Friday I just went to work and came home." Nick said as he pretended to read the menu but only really scanning his eyes over the words. He'd been there a few times and only ever got the two things he loved.

"Yea sorry again about Friday...did you have a better day on Saturday?"

"I–It was good...didn't really do much in the morning went to work and then me and Jess just watched a movie once I got off..." Nick knew if he told at least some of the truth it would make this whole lying thing a lot easier.

"Oh that's all you did while I was away?" Reagan said looking up from the menu.

"Pretty much. Nothing too exciting. Do you know what you want to eat?" He tried to get her off topic about his weekend. He didn't even care to ask about hers because he just wanted to get off the entire topic of the weekend.

"Yea I think I'm going to get the iced chai tea and a lemon tart."

"Sounds good I want the crème brûlée and the pistachio macaroon." He waved the waiter over so they could order. At least if they had food in their mouths they wouldn't have to talk as much and then they could hurry up and leave. He's not even sure why he agreed to go to brunch. It was mostly panic from both the girls standing in the same vicinity stressed him out, so he just let the panic take over and agreed to get food.

Meanwhile at the loft Jess was sitting on her bed. She was stretched out in some leggings and a sports bra . She decided to text Cece to see if she wanted to come over.

 **Hey Cece...I really need to talk to you can you** **come over in about an hour if you're not busy**?

 **Ding.**

 **Yea babe everything okay? I can be there in 30 minutes if that works? Schmidt and I just got home from the farmers market.**

 **Ding**.

 **Everything okay...just need to let some things off my chest. And yea sounds good.**

 **Ding.**

 **Of course Jess. I'll be there in a bit just need to put the stuff away. Do you need me to bring you anything?**

 **Ding**.

 **No thanks just be ready to listen to me vent.**

Jess felt so overwhelmed with everything that had taken place last night and this morning, she knew all she needed was her best friend. No matter the situation Cece always made her feel better.

Almost exactly 30 minutes later Cece was over and ready to listen. The best friends were sitting on Jess's bed eating mini pretzels and drinking lemonade.

"So what's up Jess?"

Jess took another big gulp of her lemonade.

"Nick and I had sex last night." Jess waited for her friend to say something but instead Cece motioned for her to elaborate.

"He's been so stressed with Reagan and work...and we were watching a movie and he started touching me... and one thing after another— I'm freaking out because I would never sleep with another woman's boyfriend...it's not like me." Jess said feeling tears start to cloud her vision.

"Well— do you regret it?" Cece asked.

"N–y–nno to be honest and I know I should because it's wrong. But we talked this morning and we're both kinda okay with it I guess?" Jess said feeling the tears fall from her eyes.

"Then why are you crying babe?" Cece knew that she just needed to get all the questions out of the way before she could give any advice.

"I think I'm crying because I'm sad he's not with me. I'm upset because I know if Reagan finds out it'll hurt her. I'm angry because I wish he would just break up with her. I'm just a mess." Cece reached over and hugged Jess.

"Well what I think you should do is just try and act normal. If you and Nick both agreed on keeping it between yourselves...which I'm sure you did, than keep it that way for now. But you and I both know that if we were Reagan we would want to know." Cece pulled away from Jess so she could wipe her tears off her cheeks.

"We did agree to keep it a secret. And I know when the timing is right everything will come to light. I can't believe we did this Cece. The more I talk about it the more I feel bad. But I didn't regret sleeping with him... nothing is making sense right now." Jess started to roll the bag of pretzels until it was closed.

"How about we get you out of the loft and go do something fun. Maybe like mani and pedi? My treat." Cece smiled.

"Okay, but I need to not look like the loft troll so give me a little to get ready." Jess giggled.

Back at the Cafè Nick and Reagan were done eating and ready to leave. They talked mostly about the new show they had been watching, and Reagan insisted on going on a mini vacation to the mountains some time soon.

"Nick I really am glad I have you in my life. I feel like we balance each other out pretty well." Nick in the back of his mind was screaming hell no we don't. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just break up with her. He just cared so much about her feelings, which sucked because he knew if it came down to his feelings she wouldn't care.

"I'm glad too Reagan." He opened the car door for her. She smiled kissing him quickly and then getting in the car.

If Nick was honest with himself he did love Reagan. But not the same way he loved Jess. Reagan's love was more of a really good friend kind of love. The kind of love you would help move a friend into a new apartment. The kind of love you would visit a friend in the hospital if they got in an accident. The kind of love you think extra hard on what to get him or her for he or she's birthday. Where as the love he had for Jess what the kind of love he wanted to have a future with her. The love he wants to see flourish into a family. The kind of love you want to grow old with.

 **Okay... so I know pretty short chapter just wanted to get the Reagan and Nick "semi" talk out of the way. And also wanted to bring Cece into this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a little bit of a time jump. So see what happens next;)... also the other characters will most likely be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about a month since Jess and Nick slept together. They agreed that after that night they would just keep it between them, and that's what they've done. Nick and Reagan are still together. For whatever reason it was like their relationship was going "strong"... I guess you could say. Well strong for Nick and Reagan. After she apologized it was like they felt more open to just put everything on the table. They didn't hide anything from one another (except for that one thing.), they hadn't argued much, and they spent more time together.

It was around 7:00pm Reagan and Nick were out for dinner. Winston was in the kitchen cooking for Aly and Jess. Both of the women were sitting on the couch, Aly was just telling Jess about all the amazing things in Miami.

"And Jess the restaurants are amazing. I ordered this giant burger bigger than my face one night. We had the best time...I'm so in love with him." They both looked over in the kitchen watching Winston dance while stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"I'm so happy for you Aly. You both deserve to be happy." Jess was sad but she knew she's was going to be okay.

Jess knew who she wanted to be with. But for the time being he was happy, and nothing makes her more happy than seeing the people she loves happy.

"How about you Jess are you seeing anyone?"

"Eh, no. Haven't really been looking..."

"There's a cute guy down at the station maybe I could set you guys up? His names Isaac. He's pretty cool... he's just got foul smelling feet. Like oddly smelly."

"You mean the Isaac that made the one officers dog pass out at the barbeque when he took his shoes off? Yea no thanks."

"Hey you ladies want me to add a little kick to the spaghetti sauce?" Winston shouted as if they were a mile away.

"No." Both Aly and Jess said in unison.

"Babe the last time you said a little "kick", you had me on the toilet all night." Aly looked at Jess and mouthed 'it was awful'.

"Well Jess have you tried online dating before?"

"Ha! Yea never again."

"I just can't believe how fast life goes by, I mean before I know I'll be married to Winston, pregnant, then all the amazing chaos that comes after." Aly smiled looking over at Winston.

"Yea... I can't wait for that. Every bit of it."

"Foooooodddd is readyyyy my be-a-u-ti-fil queens. " Winston sang. Both women made their way over to the table. As Winston set the plate of spaghetti down in front of Jess, something didn't sit well.

"I'll be right back." Jess said as she hurried to the bathroom.

"I hope she's okay. Should I go check on her?" Aly said with apparent concern in her voice.

"Just give her a minute. I'll check on her if she's in there too long." Winston said.

Shorty after Jess came walking down the hall. "Ah... sorry guys I don't know what happened. The smell got to me and the toilet sure did get mouth full."

"Ew. Do you want to eat still?" Aly asked.

"No not right now. I'll just put some foil over my plate and into the fridge for now."

"Do you need anything Jess? Tums? Are the cramps bad...hot water bottle for your stomach? Ginger ale?" Winston said walking over to her.

"No I'm okay I'm just going to lay down. Maybe call it a night even though it's early..." The mention of period cramps really had Jess' mind thinking.

Laying in her bed she started to think.

 _Did I get my period_ _this month?_ _It's already the end of the month...I usually get it at the beginning_. With everything that had been going on she didn't even think about that.

 _Wait_ _yea_ _I_ _got it!_ She remembered having it the day Cece and Schmidt asked her to take a little day trip to the beach with them. But Schmidt somehow found out she was on her "cycle" and was afraid she would attract the sharks if they went in the ocean.

But Jess was a smart women she remembered that her and Nick didn't use any protection. She immediately pulled out her phone to check some pregnancy symptoms.

The list read:

Smell sensitivity.

Tender, swollen breasts.

Darker, bumpy areolas.

Fatigue.

Bleeding or missed period.

Nausea.

Frequent urination.

Bloating.

She started to kinda freak out because she had the bloating, the bleeding, and occasionally the nausea. She was also quite tired all the time. _Dammit_ _Nick_. Jess decided to call Cece.

No answer.

She tried a 4th time. No answer. She even called Schmidt's phone a couple times.

By now it was already 8:40pm and Jess needed to go by the store. However, her car was at the shop and her best friend wouldn't pick up the phone. She didn't want to ask any of the guys because awkward and especially didn't want to ask Nick or Reagan.

Jess emerged from her room to see Winston, Nick and Reagan on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Winston." They all turned to looked at her.

"Sup?"

"Do you know where Aly's at I just have a quick question..."

"Uh yea she's changing in our room."

Jess went to Winston's door and softly knocked.

"Hey Aly?"

"One sec Jess."

She opened the door to step out, but Jess slowly walked towards her causing Aly to take a few steps back into the room.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Jess asked.

"Yea, why are you whispering though?"

"I need to go by the convenient store before it closes."

"Right now it's kind of late did you run out of tampons because I think I have som—"

"I need to get pregnancy test and I just can't wait till morning. " Aly looked at Jess wide eyed.

"A pregnancy test?" She said louder than a whisper.

"Shhhh! I don't want anyone to know."

"I thought you weren't seeing anyo–"

"Can you just take me pleaseee." Jess whined.

"Yea come on."

The two women quickly walked past everyone on the couch. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Reagan asked.

"The store." Aly said as they slipped out the door.

The convenient store closed at 9 and they were flying there. When they got there they grabbed two boxes of the two pack Clear Blue pregnancy tests off the shelf. Jess wanted to be 100% sure.

When they got to the loft, before opening the door, Jess shoved the two boxes in her purse, so the others wouldn't ask any further questions.

When they opened the door Jess was relieved to see only Winston sitting on the couch.

"Whatchu get?"

"Nothing they didn't have want she needed." Aly answered.

"Hey Aly can you help me in the bathroom for a second." Aly looked at Jess like could you be even more obvious. Who needs help in the bathroom?

"Uh yea."

Once there Jess opened the box. "Okay this thing says I just pee on the stick and wait a few minutes.

After she had taken the pregnancy tests she set them down on the sink all four of them.

"Can you make sure the door is locked?" Jess asked.

"It is."

"What are you going to do Jess if you are?"

"I have no idea." Just then she heard her phone vibrating, thinking it was the timer going off too soon. It was Cece calling. Jess didn't answer she wanted to keep her full attention on the test.

After waiting she looked down all four were positive.

"Oh." Aly broke the silence.

Jess felt her palms start to sweat and her face was flushed. She knew. She knew that baby was Nicks. She hadn't slept with anyone but him.

"Okay well thank you for your help Aly... I just need a little time alone to process everything."

"Of course..." Aly said patting her on her shoulder and turned to walk out.

Jess was in the bathroom for over 30 minutes. Oddly enough no one had knocked to ask her what she was doing.

She exited the bathroom and saw the dark loft except for one light coming from the kitchen fridge. It was Nick. She thought she might be sick.

"Hey Jessica fancy meeting you here at this hour." He closed the fridge and walked over to her. Something about Nicks voice instantly calmed her.

Without hesitation she spoke her words softy, "I think it's probably a good idea you tell Reagan about what happened."

He looked at her in confusion. "What?Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What why?"

"I thought we agreed on keeping it between the two of us Jess?"

"I know I know can we talk in my room please?" She motioned for him to follow her.

Once in her room she shut the door quietly she didn't want Reagan to hear them talking.

"Okay what's going on Jess why all the sudden change in our agreement?" He started panicking hoping if he didn't agree that she would just tell Reagan anyway.

"Nick— okay. So you know how we both weren't drunk the night it happened?"

"Yes... Jess what's your point?" He was getting agitated because he just wanted her to get to the point.

Jess was stalling she was nervous to say those two words 'I'm pregnant'. She tried to just get him to realize what she was trying to say without having to actually say it.

"What's the one thing most people probably forget when they're drunk Nick?"

"Uh I don't know? Where they're at? Who they're having sex with? I don't know Jess this stupid stop playing a guessing game and just tell me."

"A condom." She mumbled.

"What? I don't understand what you're saying."

"Condom a condom Nick. Most people who are drunk forget a condom."

"Okay? We weren't drunk Jess and we use—." he looked at her as if he had just seen a ghost.

Shaking her head no. He thought he understood what she was saying.

"We didn't use one. Is that what you're saying?" He asked. He was pretty sure he knew where she was trying to go with this whole condom thing.

"No...and what's the one thing that usually results from not using any protection?"

"A–aare you pregnant Jess?"

"Yeah." She said feeling her eyes starting to well up.

"I–I. Okay. Okay. We..." he was was speechless.

"Do you understand now... why Reagan needs to know what happened?"

"I mean of course. But I just don't know how to tell her..."

He finally found the words he was looking for. "First Jess let me just say I am here for you. I am here for this baby. I'm nervous but this is going to be okay." He said grabbing her and hugging her tight. He broke their hug and told her, " Secondly I'm not so sure we should tell Reagan until after you go to the doctors. Is that okay? Or have you already gone?"

"I haven't been yet and yes I agree about waiting, but Nick I took four tests and they were all positive. If I go to the doctors and they're just going to confirm what we already know then... we're obviously going to have to tell her, and if they were all just somehow false positives...I still want to tell her what happened. Soon. Because I can't keep this in anymore."

Nick knew that Jess was right.

"I know you're happy Nick but this is too much for me to hold in. Please don't hate me."

"What? I could never hate you Jess..." he pulled her in for another hug.

Just then a soft knock was on Jess' door.

"Nick hun are you in there?"

"After the doctor okay?" He whispered to her. Jess nodded and got into her bed.

"Yea coming."

He opened the door to see Reagan standing there looking confused. They both walked over to Nicks room.

"What were you two talking about?" Reagan asked.

"Jess was just stressed about her whole car situation and she wanted to know if I could take her a few places this week."

"Oh okay is there anything I can do to help?"

"She didn't want to bother you cause she knows you've been stressed out lately. Let's get to bed." He smiled giving her a quick kiss.

A couple days later Jess was able to schedule an appointment with Sadie. She asked Cece to go with her she wasn't quite sure if she wanted Nick there with her. She thought it might raise too much suspicion.

"Hey Jess, Hey Cece how are you ladies? " Sadie said walking in the room.

"Well I'm here so I'm kind of freaking out." Cece held Jess' hand and rubbed it with her thumb.

"I'm good hope you are." Cece answered.

"So you've already informed me on everything via texts so let's just go ahead and have you pee in this cup, and I also will need a blood sample from you." Sadie said handing Jess the cup and grabbing the paperwork Jess filled out.

"Okay."

After about 30 minutes everything was done and Sadie let Jess know she would text her in a couple hours to let her know her results.

On the ride back Jess and Cece had another heart to heart talk.

"Can I do this?" Jess asked her best friend.

"Of course Jess you've taken care of kids before. You're a teacher. You're smart, you're amazing, you're going to be an amazing mom one day."

"I hope so I just don't want to mess everything up."

"Mess what up?"

"This kid. My life. Nicks life. Our life."

"Babe whatever is meant to be is meant to be. Nick is a great guy. He's going to love this child. He already loves you and you know it."

"Yea. I guess so." She smiled over at Cece.

"Are you blushing Jessss?"

"Shut up." Jess laughed. It felt good to laugh she needed it.

When Jess got back to the loft Nick immediately walked over to her in the kitchen.

"So?" He whispered even though Reagan was in the shower.

"I'll know in a couple hours." She said taking a bite of her sub sandwich.

"Have you decided when you're going to tell Reagan?" She said with a mouth full.

"No. To be honest I'm kind of freaking out about it." Nick whispered.

"I know me too. I'm freaking out about everything. But Nick I'm pretty sure the results are going to come back positive. All the symptoms and the four tests...the lack of protection...I mean."

"Yea I know you're probably right." He went over to the fridge to grab a beer. "I have thought about it Jess and I think we'd actually make pretty good parents. We just have to figure out our crazy lives. But I feel like we can successfully take care of a child." He sat down at the kitchen island with Jess.

Jess smiled at him.

"Hey Nick!" Reagan shouted from the bathroom. "I forgot to grab a towel can you bring me one?" Nick rolled his eyes and got up.

Just then Jess got a text from Sadie.

"Hey Jess, I'm just texting you to confirm that you are indeed pregnant. Your due date is December 5th based on the information you've provided me. Call me when you have some time and we can schedule your next appointment."

Jess suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She dropped her phone on the island and began to cry. She knew she was probably pregnant but this just confirmed it even more.

"Jess are you okay?" Reagan asked entering the kitchen and Nick following behind her.

Jess sniffled and looked up at Reagan. "Yea, yea I'm fine I just found out my dad isn't coming for the weekend next week." She was getting better at this whole lying thing.

"Oh Jess I didn't even know he was coming. If you want we can do something I have to work Friday and Saturday but Sunday we can catch a movie or something." That was probably the nicest thing Reagan had ever offered. It was like she was a totally different person, which was making this a whole lot harder.

"Maybe. Thanks Reagan. I'm going to go fix my makeup." Reagan smiled and walked over to the fridge. Nick was still standing behind her. He knew that she had gotten **that** text. He looked at her as Jess got up,and they didn't break eye contact she just subtly nodded 'yes' as she walked passed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a long wait! Been busy with school and finals. P.S. if we don't get a season 7..8...9...10 of New Girl I will be pissed. Hope you all enjoy! Also hopefully this chapter makes sense someone had mentioned about not being able to see chapter 5. Let me know.**

"I'm going to go check on Jess, Reagan."

Nick made his way to Jessica's room. He knew that him and Jess needed to talk. He knew he needed to talk to Reagan. He knew he needed to break up with Reagan. He knew a lot of things he just needed to take things one step at a time.

Jess heard a soft knock on her door.

"Jess?" Nick said softly.

She slowly opened her door allowing him to enter.

All he could say was "Hey." He sat down on her bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Nick. I—" Jess began to cry. He reached forward to hold her tightly.

"I'm going to end things with Reagan I promise and we're going to figure this out together." She buried her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm breath heating up his neck. He really wanted to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, but now was not the time.

"Is everything okay with the baby? It's healthy right?"

"Yea." She lifted her head and gave him a weak smile. "I don't know why I'm crying so much...I kne— maybe it's the hormones."

"Jess your reaction is normal. I mean...most people usually cry when they find out they're pregnant...whether they're sad or happy."

"Yea. I know I think I'm just a little scared. I'm nervous to be a mom. Like...I'm going to be in charge of another life...depending on me."

"Depending on us. Us, Jess. I will be here to help you. It takes two to tango. We're in this together. We made that child together. I'm not going to let my child grow up wondering who their dad is...and why he's not around."

Jess felt a wave of comfort wash over her. She never expected Nick to be so brave. So willing. It honestly gave her chills every time he spoke so sweet.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

"What?! A name? Nick it's way too early for all of that. I don't even know what I want for dinner." She giggled.

"I don't know I was just trying to get your mind in a different direction thinking about the baby...don't most girls know what they want to name their kids one day."

"I mean...maybe—some. Ha. Well I guess...I've always liked names that are colors." She shrugged.

"Colors? What like green, purple, blue?" He laughed.

"Ha. No Nick like...Scarlet, Violet, or Jade, or I don't know Hazel or something like that. "

"Some of those are cute. Well if we have a boy what would you want to name him... After a food?" Jess laughed, she loved they way Nick was always able to take her mind off of things when she felt nervous, or sad, or scared.

"Eh. I've never really thought about boy names... having a sister we played with barbies and named them stupid cliché names... and my dad always putting the fear of boys in us, we were too scared to even speak a boys name."

"Hey Jess." the tone in his voice suddenly become more serious. "I'm going to end things tonight with Reagan...Maybe it's best you're not here when I tell her?"

"What why?" She looked confused. "I don't want you going through that alone. It's just a much my fault...I also want to apologize. What we did was wrong and hurtful. "

"I know... I know I just feel like...well maybe she's not going to react calmly. She might freak out and try to fight you."

"She's not that crazy Nick. I want to be here. I won't be sitting right there right when you tell her but...but I want to be home. So, that way after you tell her I can apologize on my part. I need to. Not just for her. But for me."

He nodded his head yes. He knew Jess once again was right.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Reagan was making herself something to eat. She sat down at the kitchen island in the same seat Jess was sitting in. She went to take a bite of her sandwich when she heard buzzing. It startled her because the metal from the top of the island made it buzz extremely obnoxious.

She picked up Jess' red bunny cased iPhone and read the message that had buzzed up on her lock screen.

 **Sadie. "Hey Jess sorry to bother you again. I know how you are about your body and making sure you're taking care** **of** **it**. **So** **I'm going to send you a list of prenatal vitamins you can start taking. Also if there's anything you need let me** **know**. **The first** **trimester** **can sometimes** **be the** **hardest."**

 _What the? Jess is pregnant? She's not even seeing anyone_? Reagan thought to herself. She suddenly didn't want to eat. She wanted answers. But she thought maybe it wasn't any of her business. _Why_ _wouldn't Jess tell me? Maybe she hasn't told any of the guys yet? Maybe that's why she's been crying so much cause she's scared to tell everyone_.

Reagan was startled when she heard the sound of Jess' door closing. She quickly set her phone back down.

"Hey sorry about my little meltdown earlier. Don't know what's gotten into me." Jess said walking in the kitchen.

"No biggie." Reagan noticed the way Nick touched Jess' lower back as he scooted past her to grab something from the fridge. For whatever reason she was noticing the smallest things, things she didn't notice before. But she knew she was just reading into it a bit much.

 _It's probably nothing they're best friends. They always do that right? Right?_ Her mind was going a mile a minute

"So Jess. How come your dads not coming anymore?"

It caught Jess off guard she knew she had to think of something quick.

"Oh he uh. His back. He hurt his back. Trying to move the couch of all things?"

She laughed a nervous laugh.

"Sounds like Bob." Nick also chimed in with another awkward laugh.

Reagan was kind of believing it only simply because it truly sounded like something he would do.

"Oh gosh is he going to be okay?"

"Yea he'll be okay. His doctor just told him to rest. It's a minor back ache." Jess smiled taking a sip of her water.

Suddenly there was loud knocking at the door startling all three of them.

"What the hell?" Nick said. "I'll get it." He walked over to the door. He smiled when a realized who it was.

"Coach! What's up!" Nick gave him a quick hug.

"Wasssup my lofty bitches. May's away at some musical camp with some weird kids so I thought I'd come surprise my favorite people." Coach said bowing as if they were royalty.

"Coach!" Jess smiled greeting him with a hug. "How the hell are ya?" She asked.

While they were busy catching up with Coach over by the door. Reagan heard another buzz from Jess' phone she quickly picked it up and read a message from **Cece. "Hey babe, have you told Nick about the appointment with Sadie yet? How'd he take it?"**

 _Okay_ _what_ _the_ _fuck_? Reagan thought to herself as she quickly set the phone back down.

"Well come on in!" Reagan heard Jess tell Coach.

They all turned the corner.

"Damn! Who. Is. That!" Coach shouted as he saw Reagan sitting there.

"Coach this is my girlfriend Reagan. Reagan meet Coach, our old roommate."

"Oh my bad buddy." Coach said with not that much genuine in his voice.

"Nice to meet you Coach." Reagan smiled and reached for his hand.

"Well I've had a long flight so I'm gonna take a long nap don't bother me unless there's food being made by Jessica." Jess smiled she loved the instant happiness that entered the loft whenever Coach was around.

"Where the hell is everyone by the way?"

"Winston and Aly are out. Schmidt and Cece moved out."

"Ahh. Alright well what bed can I crash on?"

"Mines fine but don't expect me to be quiet if I need something from my room." Nick offered.

"Good enough."

" I think I might lay down for a bit too. I'm pretty tired drained... even though it's the middle of the day. Do you guys ever get tired after crying?" Jess asked.

"Uh yea sometimes..." Nick answered. Reagan just shrugged her shoulders.

Nick watched as Jess walked down the hall to her room. He really wanted to just hurry up and talk to Reagan about everything. It was the perfect moment they were alone no one was there to bother them. He just didn't feel the timing was right. Or so he thought.

"Hey Nick can I ask you something?"

"Yea shoot." He grabbed the barstool next to Reagan.

"We don't have any secrets from each other right?"

Nick thought he felt his heart drop to his butthole.

"N–no of course not why do you ask?"

"I don't know I just don't want to be one of those couples that hides things from each other. Honesty it's important you know?"

"Yea I know." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Actually Reagan there is something I have to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay. What is it Nick?" Reagan has a feeling it might be something she didn't want to hear. But she wasn't sure because everything seemed to be going so great with her and Nick.

"Reagan—"

He paused questioning whether now was the right time to tell her. He knew he just needed to be a man and own up to what he did.

"Reagan, Jess is p—pregnant." He waited, he didn't know what for he didn't know if he was about to get cussed out, or interrogated with questions, or slapped in the face.

"I know Nick."

"What?" He was confused how could she have known.

"I know. I saw her text from Sadie. And from Cece."

"What text?" Reagan realized Jess never took her phone with her to her room. She picked up Jess' phone and lit up the lock screen to show Nick.

He read the messages. He wasn't sure if Reagan understood the full "picture" of what was going on. Because if she "got it". He's pretty sure she'd be freaking out right now.

Reagan set the phone back down. They looked at each other for a moment. Staring in silence. It was like there were so many words in the air but neither of them could grasp any.

"Why did Cece ask Jess if she told you about the appointment?"

"She asked because—"

Just then they were interrupted by a loud "Honeyyy we're home" by Winston.

Aly and Winston set their shopping bags down on the large wood table.

"What y'all two doin?" Winston questioned.

"Nothing just talking." Nick answered back. He was irritated because he was so close to telling Reagan everything.

"Fergusonnnn bring that furry butt here!" Winston shouted as he clapped his hands.

"Shhh. Coach and Jess are relaxing." Nick said.

"Coach?! Coach is here?" Winston flashed a big cheesy grin.

"Yea he surprised us." Reagan added.

"That fool better get up soon cause me and my man got things to catch up on."

"They just went to lay down...I doubt they'll be up anytime soon." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well what's everyone's dinner plans we should have a big family dinner." Aly said.

"Yesss! Brilliant." Winston leaned over giving Aly a quick kiss.

Nick was agitated even more because he knew if they were having a loft dinner that just meant even more people, which meant less time to tell Reagan everything.

"I think Jess has off. Coach obviously has nothing better to do." Nick said.

"Great! I will text Cece and Schmidt and tell them to join us." Aly smiled digging for her phone in her purse.

It was around 6:00pm when everyone was together at the loft. Winston and Schmidt were making Greek salads with Grilled chicken and homemade tzatziki sauce with pita bread for everyone. Jess was starting the desert, just some simple dark chocolate brownies. Everyone else was around the T.v. watching reruns of the show Cops.

"Winston! How many times do I have to tell you lightly sprinkle the feta cheese on everyone's salads" Schmidt whined.

"Schmidt, why are you making everyone's salads separately anyways? Just mix all the stuff together in a big salad bowl." Jess added.

"Becauseee . Not everyone wants everything in their salad. Nick is basically a child and only wants the fresh spring mix and grilled chicken. Aly is allergic to the delectable Kalamata olives. And Coach doesn't like feta cheese."

"Oh okay well I'll leave it to you then."

"Winstonnnn. Again lightly sprinkle." Schmidt grabbed the feta and showed him how to "sprinkle" it.

"Schmidt if you don't want my help why'd you ask?"

"Because you're my best friend number two and I thought it'd be fun bonding cooking dinner." Winston rolled his eyes and laughed "Here show me again how to sprinkle it." He didn't really need another demonstration he just wanted to annoy Schmidt. Jess caught on to what he was doing and laughed.

"Dinner is almost ready guys!" Jess shouted over the loud television, as she poured the brownie mixture into a deep pan.

Everyone was gathered at their seats around the table, each eating their costume salads.

"So Coach what have you been up to?" Winston asked.

"Nothing much. May's just been doing her music, I'm loving every bit of it and her."

"Oooo do I hear wedding bells?" Cece said.

Coach started to get embarrassed. "Oh stop it."

"Awe! Come on Coach you guys are perfect together!" Jess said. Her and Nick sat beside each other at the table. Reagan was across from Nick beside Coach. Jess was a bit taken back when she felt Nicks leg brush against hers, he didn't even bother to move it. She knew it was an accident but the heat between them was always there.

"I don't know maybe. I'm definitely in love with her. She's so beautiful and smart."

"Dang man I've never heard you talk like this about a woman before." Winston added.

Coach cleared his throat he wanted to make sure he wasn't losing his masculinity by getting too "mushy" talking about love.

"I mean I mean. There's a good possibly cause...you know... us men that's how we do we propose to the ones we love." Everyone started to laugh at the sudden puffed-out-chested Coach.

"Why are we talking so much about my love life how's everyone else?" Coach asked.

"Well Coach since you asked Cece and I just bought a new house. It's remodeled by yours truly. The amount of Valspar paint and Swedish IKEA furniture that went into that house it's immaculate."

"Cool cool, I dig it. I'll have to come by before I leave."

"What about you Winston?" Everyone was taking their turns filling Coach in about their lives.

"Well Aly and I are engaged not sure when the wedding is but it's happening so be ready."

"Oh you know I'm there dude... just let me know when." Coach high-fived him.

"Nick you and Reagan you guys buying a house or getting married anytime soon?" Nick about choked on his drink.

"Ha. We're just enjoying life right now. One day at a time." He wasn't sure if that was the right answer to say.

Reagan looked up at Nick giving him a smile. He couldn't tell if it was a fake or genuine one. He didn't even care at that point he knew things weren't going to be all "rainbow and grumdrops" much longer.

"What about you Jess anything new?"

"Um—mmm not really. Just same old same old. Teaching and single. And living here." It almost pained Jess to say that. Things were very different. Only Nick, Cece, Reagan really knew what was going on. Well Reagan partly.

An annoying beeping sound interrupted the conversation.

"The brownies are ready!" Jess scooted out of her seat. "Who wants ice cream with the brownie, everyone did of course... expect Jess. A lot of dairy had been bothering her stomach lately. The last thing she needed to do was throw up in front of everyone.

Cece immediately started picking up everyone's plates. "Let me help you with those my queen." Schmidt got up picking up everyone's plates with his wife.

"Hey Jess mind if I have two big brownies? I think it's only best I eat May's for her too." Couch said.

"Haha. Yea Coach."

They were all gathered around the couch playing cards against humanity. They were well two hours in.

"Hey who wants to play a good old fashioned game of True American!" Coach asked.

Jess froze looking over at Nick. He could tell she needed him to object Coach's offer.

"Uhh I don't know buddy Feta cheese and alcohol...that sounds like a long night on the toilet...from both ends." Nick answered.

"Oh come on it's like cheese and wine!" Couch replied.

"Yea expect we never play True American with wine. It's always...beer...vodka and hard liquor."

"Uh yea I don't know...I'm getting kinda tired. It's almost 9:30. I like to be in bed by 10:00 when I have to be up early for work." Aly chimed in. Thank God. Jess didn't want to be the one to object the offer.

"Alright whateverrrr. But we're playing before I leave."

It was around 10:15 when everyone finally started to part ways. Winston and Aly headed to bed at 10:00 right on schedule. Cece and Schmidt were giving everyone hugs goodbye. Coach headed to bed shortly after, and there they were again. Just Jess, Nick, and Reagan.

Reagan was helping Jess clean up a bit. It wasn't too messy just a few cups and bowls from desert hanging around.

"So uh Jess. I—I you left your phone in the kitchen early and...Jess I know."

Jess thought she could throw up right there on the floor.

"You do?"

"Yea I'm not going to tell anyone but if you need anything let me know." Reagan smiled putting the bowls into the dishwasher.

Nick overheard the conversation and quickly motioned for Jess to come where Reagan couldn't see them over by the front door.

"I didn't tell her everything yet Jess." He whispered almost too quietly.

"Nick." Jess said with a little harshness and annoyance in her voice.

They heard the dishwasher close and start, they quickly parted and Nick moved towards his room.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Reagan. I think I'm going to hit the hay now...sleep well." Jess turned facing Nick and walking to her room. "Night Miller."

"Nick Day."

"Nick can we talk?" Reagan asked sitting on the couch.

"Uh yea. You're not tired?"

"No I mean it's kinda an "early" late night. I'm surprised everyone's already left."

"Well it's been a long day for everyone." Nick added.

Reagan didn't care to finish that conversation, she really wanted to get to what she actually wanted to talk about.

"Nick... why—did Cece text Jess asking if she told you how the appointment went?" Nick knew, he had that gut feeling, it was time to tell her the truth. No more scooting around it, no more interruptions, no more lies.

"Cece asked because—because..." his heart was racing.

"Because what Nick? I feel there's something you're not telling me." Reagan stood up from the couch. She had that look.

"Because Reagan. The baby—I'm the father. Jess is having our baby. I'm the father." He repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry what?" Reagan stuttered.

"You're...you—you and Jess are having a baby together?" Reagan wasn't sure how to react. The total shock of what Nick had just told her hadn't fully hit her yet. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming. Or if she heard him wrong.

Nick thought she was oddly calm. He wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Yes." He couldn't say much more, he was scared you could say. He was just waiting for her to start the questions, and she did.

"Are you serious Nick?!" Reagan's voice started to get louder. But she wasn't quite yelling.

He nodded.

"Say something! What do you mean?! You and Jess, Nick? You and Jess? How. I mean when?" She couldn't put together full sentences. Her heart started to race. She wasn't sure if she want to cry, or scream, or punch him in his face.

"Me—me and Jess. She...when you left that one weekend—"

"What weekend Nick?! I leave a lot on weekends—for work. Do you two just go around having sex when I'm gone?!"

"Reagan if you would just leave me expl—"

"Explain. Explain then Nick."

"I'm trying! Reagan." He noticed that he was getting agitated and he knew he needed to try and remain calm. Two angry people talking is never a good thing. Plus he had no right to be angry at her, she was just trying to understand. He was the one who came onto Jess, he was the one who had a girlfriend, he was the one who got Jess pregnant. Not Reagan. He tried to lower the tone in his voice.

"I'm trying. He repeated.

She sat there tears start to pour from her eyes. It was heart crushing watching her cry. He never meant to hurt her.

"The night we got in an argument over my car—I wasn't fully honest when you asked me what I did while you were gone." He adjusted how he was sitting feeling nervous again, even though he got the hardest part out of the way. "First let me just say it only happened once, we don't go around having sex when you leave. When we were watching the movie together. That's when it happened. It was my fault. I came onto Jess." He wanted to make it clear that he made the first move.

"So Jess didn't—"

"I was upset Reagan. And I know it doesn't make it right. But when I started kissing Jess and she didn't stop me it was all the comfort I missed from you—"

"That doesn't make it right Nick!"

"I said tha—I know, I know. I'm not saying that. I—"

"Nick how could you do this to me? I thought everything was going okay— good between us."

"That's what made it harder to tell you...It's like when you came back you were completely different. Nicer."

She just stood there. Nick looked into her icy blue eyes he felt so bad, he hated seeing her like that.

"Reagan I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry Nick. You cheated on me with your best friend. You're have a baby with her!" Reagan thought her chest might explode. Her eyes were starting to become puffy from crying.

"Where's Jess?" She asked. Those were words he was regretting hearing. It was about to be a long night, he thought.

Reagan made her way towards Jess's room. She started to knock not loudly just continuously knocking. "Jess?" Reagan called out.

Jess was on the other side of the door. She was about to doze off when she heard her name being called, "Oh no," Jess said to herself. Jess slowly got out of her bed not in any hurry to open the door. Her hands were shaking. She wasn't sure why Reagan was knocking but she had a pretty good idea. Jess tried to remain calm just incase he didn't in fact tell Reagan. Jess didn't want to seem suspiciously nervous answering her door.

Turning the knob to her door with a tight grip, she saw Reagan standing there, mascara smeared, puffy eyes, flushed cheeks, and an unrecognizable look in her eyes. Nick was standing behind her. Reagan made sure she was fully in the doorframe so he couldn't stand next to her. It was just her and Jess. Eye to eye.

"What the hell Jess?"

Jess stood there unsure if this was it.

"Don't just stand there looking at me with your annoyingly big eyes."

"Reagan—" Jess looked behind Reagan at Nick and gave him a _does she know kind of look_. He nodded. "Reagan I never meant to hurt you. I know what it feels like to be cheated on—"

"Bullshit Jess. How could you do that to me if you know how it feels how could you do that?"

"Reagan I didn't mean for it to happen. Nick and I we weren't thinking—"

"Damn right you weren't!" Reagan started to approach Jess making Jess feel uncomfortable and Nick nervous. "Calm down Reagan." He reached forward lightly grabbing around her elbow encouraging her to step back from Jess. Jess without even realizing it, put her hand on her stomach, almost as if her motherly instincts were kicking in to protect the baby.

"Don't! Don't touch me! And don't tell me to calm down."

Coach approached from Schmidt's old room, standing in the kitchen. He could see Nick standing behind Reagan. He could hear her talking extremely loud at Jess. Almost, almost yelling.

"Hey uh...y'all good down there?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Yea bud. We're fine. Go back to bed." Nick motioned for him to go back to the room.

"Alright...well holla if you need me."

Jess was hesitant to say anything. But she did anyway.

"I know sorry doesn't make it better but Reagan I really am sorry." Jess started to feel tears emerging.

"I don't understand you guys? One minute you hate each other and you're arguing over stupid things, the next minute you like each other, the next minute...you're making out and having sex." Reagan said looking between the both of them. Jess so badly wanted to tell Reagan she was describing Reagan and Nick's relationship too.

However, Nick and Jess knew she was right they weren't even sure what this is. But they knew they loved each other. They just needed time to talk about it more.

"What does this mean for us Nick? Are we over?" Reagan was starting to calm down. Nick was surprised those words came out of Reagan's mouth. He was certain she'd want nothing to do with him.

"I mean—" Nick couldn't even think straight. Jess was surprised when he hesitated. She slowly felt her tears stream down her cheeks reaching her mouth, leaving a salty taste.

"Yes. Reagan we're done. I'm tired of your mood swings I can't be with someone who I don't know is going to love me for me forever. I'm tired of acting like I don't want to be with Jess. Reagan you're a great person and one day you're going to make some guy or girl really happy, but that person is not me. That girl right there standing in purple matching pajamas that is who I want to be with. I want to raise that child she's carrying with her. I want a future with her."

Jess was completely taken back by everything Nick had just said. When had he grown the balls to fully say everything on his mind.

"And Reagan I'm not saying I don't care about you as a friend but I just...I just think we're better off going our separate ways. We both know that. And... I hate—that it had to happen this way, I never meant to cause you any pain. No one ever deserves to be cheated on."

He flinched when he saw her arms coming towards him. Instead of doing what he thought she was about to do she wrapped her arms around him, and began to cry.

Jess stood there a total mess too. She was crying because she's been where Reagan was she knows the pain she's feeling.

"Nick I think I always knew we weren't going to work out." She said in between tears. Reagan had her back completely turned to Jess.

"I guess I always knew you and Jess had something we didn't." She rotated her body so that she was able to see both Jess and Nick again. " Jess, Nick. I'm sad that it happened like this. But I know deep down this is how it's meant to be." She turned so that she was fully facing Jess now. "Jess if I was in love with my best friend I'd want to be with him to...I can't be mad at you. You guys love each other. I can't stand in the middle of that."

Both Jess and Nick were shocked by everything Reagan was saying. She was being exceptionally "cool" about it, I guess you could say. Ever since their fight that one night, something in her had changed.

"Reagan—" Nick started to say.

Jess interrupted Nick.

"Reagan I honestly never meant to hurt you." Jess repeated.

"Please Jess lets not talk about this anymore. I've said what I needed to say so can we just move on. I can't hold what you guys have done against you. I still care about you guys as friends."

Jess reached out quickly hugging Reagan. Reagan's tears had already dried making her eyes feel tired. However, Jess was still water works. It was probably the hormones.

Reagan broke away from the hug first, she gave Jess a small smile.

"Nick, I will pack my things in the morning. It's actually ironic this is happening now...because I got a call from my job a couple days ago asking me if I wanted to move to a new branch in Arizona." She paused waiting for him to say something, but he didn't he thought she wanted him to remain quiet. "So... I guess I'll take the offer. They need me there as soon as possible."

"Hey Reagan, please we're not in any rush to make you leave. Take your time." Jess said.

"Yea, Reagan, don't feel obligated to start packing right away." Nick added.

"No, no honesty I think it's best for me. As much as I'd like to take my time and pack. I need to get away..." She paused. "For some reason I'm not as angry about this whole thing, but I need a change in my life. And I think by staying around here much longer it will just make me upset."

"I understand." Jess said reaching out and touching Reagans arm.

"Well... I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty exhausted. How are we doing these sleeping arrangements." Neither Jess nor Nick knew what to say. "I'm fine on the sectional." Reagan suggested.

"No Reagan, I can take the couch you take my bed."

"No Nick it's okay I don't mind."

"Reagan, please. Let me."

"Okay—Goodnight you guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Reagan." Jess said as Reagan turned to go to Nicks room.

"Hey, mind if I grab one of my pillows before you head to bed." Nick said walking to his room.

"They're your pillows." Reagan shrugged.

Jess closed her door and turned to get back in her bed. She was relieved that they finally told Reagan. It was like a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders. She did, however, need some time to forgive herself for what she did to Reagan. Jess thought she would never be the one to cheat with someone. She never wanted to hurt anyone, she cared so much about people, she never meant to cause Reagan that kind of pain. However, she knew that this meant it was time for her and Nick to figure out what this whole thing was before anyone else gets hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around 9:45am when everyone in the loft was finally awake. Coach was sitting at the table waiting for the crepes Jess insisted on making. Nick was getting some paper work done for the bar. Mostly just the schedule, he wanted to make a few schedules weeks in advance so he could focus on Jess. Winston and Aly had already left for work around 6:00am. Reagan was the only one still in "her" room.

" Hey Jess, can you maybe not put too much cream cheese in my crepe or else I'll have the farts all day long." Coach asked.

"Haha. Ew Coach. Yea I can try and make sure I don't." Jess laughed. She was happy her morning sickness only lasted a short while when she woke up. The smell of the crepes actually made her mouth water in a good way.

"Hey Nick, do you want to maybe wake up Reagan and see if she wants to eat with us?"

Nick looked up from his papers, he had that I don't really want to but I'll go anyway look.

He went over to his bedroom door and knocked. "Hey Reagan, Jess made breakfast out here feel free to join us." No answer. So he knocked again. "Reagan you up?" Still nothing. He turned the doorknob just enough to see if it was unlocked. It was so he started to creep the door open, knowing if she wasn't decent she'd stop him.

When he looked around the room she wasn't there and neither was any of her stuff. His bed was made which was unusual. All of his stuff was still in his organized mess. He noticed a note sitting on the edge of his bed.

 _"Hey Nick, or Jess whoever reads this first. I know you're probably wondering where I am. Or maybe you're not. Anyways I decided to pack my stuff once you both fell asleep. I mean it wasn't very much stuff anyways I'm a light packer. Honestly I'm not very good at goodbyes and I figured saying goodbye to you guys would be pretty awkward and kinda sad considering our situation. So I booked a flight to Arizona. It leaves at 7:30 in the morning so unless you guys are up by then this is me saying goodbye. Nick, I'm glad I met you. You've helped me realize a lot of stuff within myself and I'm grateful for that. Jess, when I first met you to be honest you intimidated me. However, your constant joy is contagious after a while. Also I'm sorry I made that rude comment about your eyes I didn't mean it they're beautiful. I really do wish you guys the best and congratulations on your baby I know he or she will be beautiful. But for right now I would appreciate if you guys didn't contact me for the time being. I just need some time to move on and the only way I'll be able to do that is by space, I'll contact you all when I'm ready, no harsh feelings. Best wishes Reagan."_

Nick stood back holding the note in his hand. He wasn't sure if he was glad she left or if he wished he could've said a proper goodbye. But either way he was at least happy Reagan left on a positive note. Both literally and figuratively.

He walked back to the kitchen the note in his hand. Jess and Coach had already started on their crepes. He saw his two crepes on a plate across from Jess.

"What's that?" Jess asked noticing the note in his had.

"Uh...Reagan left it."

"What do you mean she left it is she not here?" Jess looked puzzled.

"Nope. She uh... packed her stuff in the middle of the night and booked a flight to Arizona."

"Damn what'd you guys do to her?" Coach said with a mouth full of crepe.

"Here read this." Nick said ignoring Coach and handing Jess the note.

She read it and she felt the same way Nick did. She was sad she didn't get to say a proper goodbye but was also glad Reagan said she had no harsh feelings.

"Okay...well— I guess, I guess there's not much more to say about everything, Nick sit down and eat." Nick scooted his chair forward sitting across from Jess.

"Okay I feel like I'm missing something here." Coach interjected.

"Don't worry about it Coach," Nick didn't really feel like it was his business. However, Jess thought otherwise. It wasn't like they got to see him a lot and Coach was always good about keeping secrets. "Me and Nick we're—"

"Jess what are you doing?" Nick interrupted her.

"What Nick we're not going to be able to hide it forever. Plus Cece already knows."

Nick shrugged she had a point.

"Like I was saying, Me and Nick we're—I'm pregnant with Nicks baby."

"Shupppp upp!" Coach attempted to say again with a mouth full of his breakfast.

"Yea, don't tell anyone Coach only Cece knows we want to wait until she's further along to tell people."

"Well Nick, Aly kind of already knows too."

"What? Okay— well whatever. Still Coach keep it quiet for now."

"That is awesome you guys congratulations! Look at you two the first to have a kid out of the loft couples and you're not even together! Nickkk does this mean?" Coach held his ring finger out wiggling it around.

"One step at a time buddy one step at a time." Nick croaked.

Jess on the other hand couldn't help but blush. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her and Nick. It was funny because it seemed like Coach didn't even realize the whole cheating thing, it went right over his head, the time line of everything.

It felt weird just trying to forget everything. But they both knew that was what was best in order to move on and now focus on their baby. Also because that's what Reagan wanted she didn't want to be called or contacted in any type of way and they both wanted to respect that. So for now it was time to focus on "Nick and Jess".

After breakfast Coach went to go visit Schmidt's new house and go catch up with him. It was Saturday and Jess didn't have work, she had graded all the spelling tests the night before, and Nick called in "sick" for the rest of the weekend.

"Hey Jess you almost ready?" Nick called out, he was sitting on the couch waiting for her, they were just going to walk around the mall together to talk. Also Jess needed to buy a few things.

She walked out right after he asked. Nick couldn't help but stare. She was glowing, he thought maybe he finally understood that saying. She always looking beautiful but for some reason this time was different.

Jess had on just a simple light yellow, short sundress on. It was the beginning of May, she was only a month along and she was always so hot, the weather being no help of course. She wanted to wear something light. He could tell she had on one of the bras that made her boobs stand out even more, the ones he secretly loved. She had just a hint of makeup on. Her hair was flowing down in her big curls over her shoulders. She was wearing comfortable flats and her small pastel pink purse.

"What?" Jess said noticing the awkward starring coming from Nick.

"Huh? Oh...you—you just, you look really pretty that's all." He was embarrassed the way he stumbled over his words, it was just Jess. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her look that radiant before.

"Oh well thanks, you ready?" She smiled.

"Yep."

When they arrived at the mall Jess put what she needed in the notes in her phone, so she wouldn't forget anything.

"What's first?" Nick asked.

"Running shoes."

"Running shoes? Jess are you running now?"

"I'm going to try. I really want to make sure I stay fit during the pregnancy and healthy. Anddd the only pair I have aren't very comfortable." If she was honest they worked fine she just really wanted some new ones.

"Do you want to try the NIKE store?"

"Sounds good."

They didn't talk very much about "them" like they had planned, while they were walking around shopping. Jess went to the various stores she needed and got most the stuff on her list; Running shoes, more vanilla body wash from Bath and Body Works, some new underwear, and heels for an event at school next month. Then she saw it. It happened to catch her eye as they were walking past a store just for babies.

"Nick, look," she pointed at the window with the cute outfit displayed. "It's so cute! Let's go look at it." He smiled at her and followed her into the store.

"Should I get it?" She held it up so he could see.

"Yea Jess if you want... it's very girly though what if the baby's a boy?" He snickered.

"Then I'll just return it. There's not very many left they only have two newborn sizes and one 6-9 month."

"Then I think you should get it it's very you all the colors," He smiled. "gosh I forgot how tiny babies are." He looked at the cute multicolored onesie. It was a light purple onesie with pastel pink, yellow, and sparkly gold polka dots on it, it was paired with a small pastel matching purple tutu. It also had a little bow to go with it, that had a gold sparkly band.

"I know right. Ahh. Let's go check out." When she went to pay he told the employee not to swipe her card, instead he took his card out and bought the adorable outfit.

"Hey Jess, since we're on the subject of "baby" do you maybe want to get something to eat... and sit down and talk about everything?" Nick asked as they were walking out the store.

"I'd love that." She said.

They decided to go to a restaurant not far from the mall. It was already about 4:00pm, so they were both pretty hungry that hadn't realized how long they took shopping. He was just glad Jess at least had a pretzel at the mall so the baby wasn't too hungry.

The waiter had just taken their order and Nick thought it was a good time to start talking about everything.

"So listen Jess, I want you to know that I want to be a part of this pregnancy every step of the way. Whatever you need I want to help." He said reaching for her hand across the table.

"I want you to be too Nick."

"I'm sorry I didn't break up with Reagan sooner, I was being a coward. I didn't want to hurt anybody...which I guess is ironic cause I ended up hurting her anyways." He let go of Jessica's hand reaching for his glass of water. She could tell he was feeling bad again, the way he looked down.

"Hey, Nick listen as much as I wish we could go back in time and never have cheated...Reagan made it clear to the both of us she didn't have any harsh feelings." He looked up at Jess. She always had a way about making things rational. "I still feel really bad but I know in order to make us work we have to move forward—" he interrupted her.

"And I want that more than anything Jess,

I— I want to be with you. I really do." Nick said.

"Well I want to be with you too. I think this pregnancy is a blessing in disguise. I think it's what we both needed to realize...we— are meant to be together."

"I think so too, I don't want to mess this up again," he pointed back and forth between them. "I care so much about you Jess I want you to be my girlfriend again, but I also don't want you to feel like you have to because you're carrying our child."

"I'll admit when I first found out I was pregnant I was worried about how we'd make this work but I really feel...I feel like this it meant to be. I think we should be together again... I can tell you've matured and so have I."

"Thank God cause we're in our 30's...so it's about time." They both laughed.

"Hey Miller are we doing this?"

He leaned over the small table giving Jess a slow and sensual kiss. "Yea Day, we're doing this."


	10. Chapter 10

Jess was now 12 weeks along. She was feeling pretty great. The nausea had started to finally subside. However, every once in a while she'd still get sick. Her boobs were always tender and her lower back would occasionally start to hurt. She didn't have too many cravings, except for she loved fruit any time she could get her hands on some she was eating it.

Nick was more than amazing everything she needed or wanted he would get for her, and do for her. He didn't care if it was the middle of the night and she wanting her back rubbed cause it was hurting, or if she had one of her rare cravings late at night. He was there for her a much as he could be. He was becoming, and she was becoming more excited about the baby with each day.

They still hadn't told anyone else in the loft about her pregnancy. Only Cece and Aly knew, and of course Nick. Coach took the secret back to New York with him. Jess was almost in her second trimester which was when they were told by Sadie was the "safest" time to start telling people. Jess was starting to show a bit, not too much but if you were focused on her belly you could tell there was a difference. She was managing to get away with just wearing loose dresses and tops. However, her jeans were starting to not button and her skirts weren't zipping all the way, her once tiny waist was starting to grow. Jess was just thankful for leggings.

Nicks alarm had been going off for the past 2 minutes. They were cuddled up in his bed. Their hot skin was stuck together from the night before. He had one hand draped over her small belly and the other one under his head.

"Niccckkk." Jess whined. She nudged him a bit.

"Niccckkk... your alarm, turn your alarm off. It's been going off— I'm too tired to moveee." She moaned.

He reluctantly turned over and turned it off, he hadn't even heard it. If it weren't for Jess he would've slept right through it. They had a long night of fun festivities. His body was still sore from everything, as was hers.

"What time is it?" Jess rotated her body so she could see his face.

"7:00." He mumbled.

"Why? Why do you have an alarm for 7:00 in the morning?"

"I was suppose to meet up with everyone at the bar for a staff meeting."

"Suppose to?" She questioned.

"I'm so tired... I might just cancel it." He yawned.

"No, you should go it'll be a good start to your day...why'd you make the meeting for 7:00?"

"Well... that's the only time that worked for everyone's schedules." He said in a groggy tone.

"Ughh come on let's get up and shower... I want to have a productive day today."

Nick slowly sat up in the bed. How she had any ounce of energy so quickly was beyond him.

"Jess when you say shower do you meannn..."

"Yes— I mean shower sex." She said giving him a quick kiss motioning for him to follow behind her. It was like the hormones had made Jess turn into this sex monster. She was always twirly and he loved it.

Shortly after their shower Nick had to quickly get dressed and get out the door, they spent longer than intended in the shower. Jess was in the bathroom brushing her hair. She had a sports bra on exposing her belly, with a pair of her go-to leggings. She was unaware anyone was home. Usually Aly and Winston worked similar schedules. So she was caught off guard when she saw Winston walk in the bathroom. She panicked she hadn't told really anyone about the baby. So she hoped he wouldn't notice her small belly.

"Morning Jess." He walked over to the sink reaching across her to grab the toothpaste. "Excuse me my ladyyy."

She kept thinking, she was just glad he didn't wake up earlier, because her and Nick definitely made their way to the bathroom naked earlier. They also weren't very quiet in the shower.

"Morning." She awkwardly said back. She continued to brush her hair. Jess wasn't sure why she was nervous to tell him it was just Winston. Plus she was pretty much in the safe zone to start telling people, but for whatever reason she was still nervous. She still needed to tell the school, her parents, and Nicks mom.

"No work today?" She tried to end the awkward silence.

"Nope. I've got the day off, unfortunately Aly doesn't...so I'm going to take her some lunch later." He turned to look at Jess. He noticed her small bump, but he didn't want to offend her by asking the question everyone knows not to ask a woman. So he continued to brush his teeth.

"Oh okay... well that's nice of you." Jess noticed the way his eyes kept looking down at her bare stomach.

Jess suddenly started to laugh. It was like all the nerves left her body. She couldn't help it, he was so obvious. The guys were always so terrible at being nonchalant. He kept looking down at her belly through the reflection of the mirror.

"Is everything okay Winston?" She said trying to hold in her laugh.

"Um...no just—"

"You keep looking at me," she suddenly tried to play super serious. "Do I look fat or something?" She said biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"What! No of course not Jess!" Winston started to panic, quickly feeling embarrassed that she caught him.

"You look fine Jess...I was I was just wondering...maybe if you..."

"If I what?" She was trying so hard to not bust out laughing she loved messing with him.

"Well you, you look fine Jess. I was just thinking maybe you're...are you p—pregnant?"

"Pregnant!?" She shouted. "How dare you Winston just cause a girl has a little period bloat doesn't mean she's pregnant!"

"I'm sorry! Jess I was just asking usually your stomach doesn't look like that." He was freaking out he knew he was digging himself a deeper hole.

She busted out laughing.

"What? I'm sorry!"

"Ha! I gotcha!" She pointed at him.

"What?"

"Yes." She said and nodded.

"Yes what Jess?"

"I'm pregnant." She said finally calming her laughter.

"You are! Jess really?!" He started bouncing on his toes.

"Yep... me and Nick."

"Nick! You and Nick! Jess this is so exciting!" He flashed a huge smile.

"When?! I mean not when but how? I mean—" he started asking all the wrong questions.

"Well... it happened when Nick and Reagan were dating...we're not proud of what we did but—everything is okay with Reagan...and we're both so excited about the baby."

Winston knew he didn't need to ask any questions what happened between the three of them, that was their business. He was just excited a new member would be joining the crew.

"This is so exciting Jess, what did everyone say?!"

"So far everyone's excited. The only person left to tell from our little crew is Schmidt, so that'll be interesting."

"Does Aly know?!"

"Yea she was actually the first one who knew."

"What! And she didn't tell me? Gosh she's good at keeping secrets! That woman don't crack!"

"Don't tell Schmidt yet I want to tell him first."

"Haha okay Jess. When's the little guy due?"

"In December."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No not yet. I'm 12 weeks and a few days today, the earliest Sadie will be able to tell is in 4 more weeks, she said. If it's clear enough."

"Gotcha. Well my vote is a boy."

"We shall see." Jess smiled putting her brush down. She needed to call Cece she had a fun idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bit of a cliffhanger at the end sooo...enjoy!**

Jess decided to call Cece and inform her on her fun idea. She knew this pregnancy was going to feel like forever, so she decided she wanted to do fun things during all the waiting. Jess picked up her phone to call Cece, but just as she was about to call her Cece was ringing in.

"Hey! I was just about to call you." Jess smiled.

"Great minds think alike Jess, I was just calling to see how you were feeling also if you want to go get lunch...or I can bring some lunch to the loft."

"That's perfect! I have an idea about some stuff I want to do for the baby. Do you want to meet at the Mexican restaurant by the bar?"

"Yea works for me... see you in 30 minutes, that sound good?" Cece asked.

"I'll see ya there."

Jess arrived shortly after Cece. She was having trouble picking an outfit she liked. She just went with same yoga pants from earlier and a plain white v-neck, with a denim jacket.

"Hey!" Jess said as she waved at Cece sitting at the table.

"Don't you look cute, look at your little belly Jess, you're adorable." Jess smiled at Cece's words.

"I just ordered you water I didn't know what you wanted." Cece said.

"Water is great...that's what I was going to get anyways," Jess took a sip of her water "Sooo, what I wanted to talk to you about was a little party."

"A party? What kind of party, Jess like a house party?"

"No, it's called gender reveal parties. I kind of want to do one. But I would need your help."

"Oh cute! Is that the party where you bake the inside of a cake a certain color like pink or blue...or get certain balloons that are gender related?"

"Yes! Wouldn't it be fun? I figured we could start planning it cause the earliest I'll know is possibly in 3 1/2ish weeks...and I want to give everyone enough notice."

"Yea Jess I'm totally down." Cece said picking up some salsa on her chip.

"We can just do it at the loft...I'm just getting really bored and I haven't even been pregnant that long. So I need something fun to do and I figured a baby shower is too far away."

"Yea we can just make a list of everyone you want there—"

Jess interjected.

"I think I just want it to be smaller...I still haven't told my parents so I think I should definitely tell them before..."

"Uh yea good idea."

The two ordered their food and sat a while talking about fun things to do for the party. They didn't know the exact date yet they decided on when she was closer to 19 weeks unless Sadie was about to find the gender sooner. Then they'd have her party closer to between her 17th to 18th week.

"Okay so, Sadie will just write down the gender and put it in an envelope then I'll give it to you." Jess said finishing her last bite of her fajita.

"Okay and you're set on balloons coming out of a big box?" Cece asked.

"Yea, I think so, I'll let you know if I change my mind."

After the two were finished with lunch they went their separate ways Cece had a dentist appointment. Jess decided to see if Nicks meeting was over, so she headed to the bar.

Jess figured the meeting was already over considering it was at 7:00 in the morning. When she got to the bar Nicks car was still there, she was pretty sure he was working an earlier shift but she wasn't positive. So she went inside, she brought him some of her leftover tres leches cake from the restaurant.

When she walked in he was tending to the early afternoon drinkers. The older guy Bill that was always there and a few other familiar faces. She was watching him wipe down the bar, the way his muscles flexed when he rung out the towel he was using made her knees go week. She just wanted to jump his bones.

He looked up and saw her standing there staring he smiled a waved her over.

"Hello beautiful watcha doing here?"

"To bring you this, and to see how your morning went." She said sitting down on one of the stools.

"Is that tres leches cake?! Ugh you're the best." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"My morning was good the meeting actually lasted for about 3 hours there was a lot of boring but important stuff we talked about."

"How's your day going?" He asked.

"Good, Cece and I went to lunch. We actually...well I actually came up with a fun idea."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, I want to have a gender reveal party for this little bean," She said rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Do you know what those are?"

"Actually I do... Caroline took me to one back when we were dating. It's actually kind of a cool idea."

"Think so!? So you're down for it?"

"Yea of course Jess why not?"

"Yay! I'm actually kind of excited about it. Cece is going to be the only one who knows first."

"When are you going to have it?"

"Not for, some weeks...whenever Sadie is able to tell that's when we're going to send out the invitations. I hope she'll be able to tell when I'm 16 weeks."

"Gosh I can't believe the first trimester is almost done. Before you know it we're going to be parents Jess." He smiled thinking about it.

"I know...I need to still tell my parents that I'm going to be a parent."

"Yea I need to tell my mom and brothers."

"Can I get some water?" Jess asked.

"Yea, so how do you want to tell them should we just call or plan a trip?"

"I'd rather just call to be honest." Jess said sipping her water.

"Same here." Nick agreed.

"What time do you get off?"

"Not until 8... But I'm not closing so that's nice."

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I think I might go buy some more comfortable bras but first I need a nap this baby sucks all the energy out of me around this time."

"Haha. Alright...let me get back to work. Bill's eyeing me down for another beer— I love you Jess."

"I love you too Nick." She gave him a quick kiss and got up.

When she got back to the loft Winston wasn't there. She wasn't feeling good her head was hurting and she kind of felt dizzy. Instead of laying down right away she got some headache medicine and washed it down with some more water.

Nick was always good about making sure

she had what she needed when she felt like that. It was hard for her when he wasn't home she missed him all the time, but also didn't want to seem clingy. She climbed onto her bed throwing her jacket on the floor, removing her shoes, and she decided to take off her leggings. She got comfortable on her bed and started to doze off.

About half way through her nap she woke up with sharp lower abdominal pains. She shot up, grabbing her small stomach, she noticed her thighs felt wet. Jess looked down and instantly started to cry. She was sitting in blood.

She quickly grabbed her phone off her night stand and called Nick.

Nick felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he saw it was Jess and immediately answered it.

"Hey Jess— Jess what's wrong!" He started to panic hearing her cry.

She could hardly get all her words out in between her sobs. "Come home please! I...I'm bleeding Nick— I was jjust laying down...aand I woke up bleeding! P—please hurry Nick! I'm scared—I'm scared Nick... I need you. There's so much blood—"

Any time he heard the words 'I need you' he couldn't get to her fast enough.

"I'm on my way Jess!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Jess!" Nick shouted walking in to the loft. He went straight to her room. He made it home in less than 5 minutes, not caring about a speeding ticket, or getting hit. Jess thought about calling 911 but she new that if it was a miscarriage there's nothing the paramedics could do. She wanted Nick.

He bursted into her room. He saw Jess sitting there on the bed, frozen with tears streaming down her face. He immediately went over to her dresser and grabbed her a pair of new underwear. "Jess I'm gonna go grab you some sweat pants from my room real quick!" He brought back a pair of baggy gray sweatpants. Her mascara was smeared all down her cheeks and her skin was flushed. He slowly climbed on the bed down by her feet.

"Here Jess can you lift up a bit, so I can help you put these on?"

She slowly lied back, raised her hips, she was so afraid to move. He removed her blood-stained underwear, "Jess if I get a warm washcloth will that be okay?" She nodded. He quickly returned to help clean her up, he was moving carefully but quickly. He slipped on the new pair of underwear along with his gray sweatpants.

The pain in her abdomen only lasted for those few short minutes. But she still felt a little discomfort.

"Jess? Come let's get you to the E.R." He gently grabbed her hands trying to guide her.

"I'm sscared to walk." He didn't even think twice he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

On the ride over to the E.R. he wanted to speed like hell, but he also knew he had to be careful, and treat her like a fragile glass doll. He noticed with each bump or pothole she would still grimace in pain. Only the sniffles of Jess and Nicks comforting words were present.

"Jess everything is going to be okay. Does your stomach still hurt?"

He could barley understand what she was saying.

"No—not as bad...as before." She mumbled.

"That's good. So the wind doesn't feel like its being knocked out of you?"

"Not anymore. J—just feels...tight...little cramps. I still feel dizzy..."

"Jess the baby is okay. Everything's okay Jess. I love you and this baby." He put his hand gently on her stomach almost scared to touch her.

"Nick." She started crying again.

He looked over at her, he watched as she spread her legs. She reached down pulling the sweatpants slightly up and forward from the front. He could see more blood appearing on her sweatpants.

She hadn't even thought to put a pad on, she didn't want to walk too much.

"It's okay Jess." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "We're almost there."

When they arrived at the E.R. they immediately took Jess and Nick back. They checked for the heartbeat and did what they needed to do to help Jess.

Nick just sat there helpless. He wished he could've taken all the pain away. He hated seeing her like that. He loved her so much. He knew that if they lost that child things wouldn't ever be the same. They took Jess back to another room and told him he wasn't able to come back. He was angry, Nick wanted to be with her. However, they wouldn't let him, he couldn't just sit there in silence. He grabbed his phone and called his mom.

She answered the second time he called.

"Hey Nicky! How are you?"

"Nicky what's wrong?" All she could her were his sniffles and mumbled words.

"Jess Ma."

"Who? I can't hear you hunny."

"Jess...Ma she's— we're together again."

"Oh that's wonderful! So why are you crying? Are you okay, did you get in a fight?"

"No—She's pregnant. Or at least I think she's still pregnant."

"Still pregnant?" She was confused by his words.

"We're at the hospital right now. She's 12 weeks. She was bleeding quite a bit...we're at the E.R."

"Oh my gosh Nicky. Everything's going to be okay. You know I had light spotting during all my pregnancies... and you all turned out just fine."

"I don't know Ma. It was more than spots of blood."

"Listen here. You need to be strong for Jess and for my grand baby. I love all 3 of you. You know that right?"

"Of course Ma—"

"Nick Miller?" A young male nurse interrupted him in the "holding" room.

"I gotta go they're calling me love you too." He quickly said as he hung up the phone.

"How is She? Is she okay?" Nick asked the nurse.

"Mr. Miller I'm going to take you back so you can see her. There's a doctor that will talk with you both and answer any questions you may have."

He led him to the room where Jess was. She looked different. He couldn't quite figure out her emotion. She didn't look sick, she didn't look sad, but she didn't look happy. She just looked exhausted.

Jess saw Nick walk in. She reached her hand out and asked for him to sit on the bed with her. He sat right beside her, he leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss.

"Are you okay Jess?"

"Yes. I feel better than I did."

"How's the baby?" He readjusted his seat on the bed.

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet. They had trouble finding the heartbeat...I—I passed out when they took me back. I think it was the blood loss."

"Wwhat you passed out?"

"I'm okay Nick. I don't know if it's because of that or if it's because of the stress of everything. Like I said I don't know anything."

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Miller, I'm Dr. Va Yin." She shook Nicks hand and touched Jess's shoulder. Neither one of them corrected her on calling them 'Mr. And Mrs. Miller'. They didn't care.

"Jess how are you feeling back to as close to normal? Or better yet on a scale of 1-10? 10 being the best."

"Mmm. Like a 7." Jess answered.

"How's the baby?" Jess asked she didn't care about herself she wanted to know if the baby was okay.

"Your baby is okay. However, as you know that was quite a lot of blood, and because of that we will keep you overnight. We want to monitor you. If everything looks okay around this time tomorrow. You will be okay to leave. With that being said, you need to remain on bedrest minimal walking around. No work, no heavy lifting, no sex—for now."

"Okay." Jess felt like she could breathe normally again knowing the baby was okay.

Nick felt a sigh of relief when heard the baby was okay too. He didn't even care if he couldn't have sex for a while. Hell, he would never have sex again if that meant him and Jess could grow old together.

"Jess what you experienced was normal. Scary, but normal. It's called "intermittent bleeding", It is not always possible to find out why a woman is bleeding. The bleeding may be light or heavy, intermittent or constant, and painless or painful—"

"Is the bleeding going to continue like this?" Jess asked.

"Well, one cause of bleeding in early pregnancy is called an implantation bleed. This occurs when the pregnancy implants "buries" itself into the lining of the uterus. The bleeding will often last a few days then stop. So it should get light within the next 24 hours and should go away within the next few days. However, you may continue to have very light spotting, if any during the rest of your pregnancy, if the pain comes back we will need to monitor you longer."

"Okay. The pain isn't as bad as before. Just light cramping."

"That is to be expected." She told Jess.

"If the blood does not decrease within the next 24 to 48 hours. We will need to possibly do another ultrasound scan, blood test, and possibly vaginal exam. I know it all sounds scary but believe it or not I've seen a lot worse and both the mother and baby ended up okay, so I have very high hopes for you."

Jess smiled unsure what to ask.

"Any questions for me Mr. Miller?"

"No I'm just glad she's okay and the baby."

"Absolutely, well as you can see we put you guys in one of our larger recovery rooms. That couch turns into a twin size bed if you remove the cushions. Or if you'd like I can request a smaller bed to be brought up for you." The doctor said looking at Nick.

"The couch is fine. Thank you."

"Alright well I'm going to let you all get some rest. Jess we are going to have you wait to eat for a little while. Just incase the dizziness comes back that could cause vomiting and eating would make it worse."

"It's okay I'm not too hungry anyways I just want to rest." She gave the doctor a small smile.

"Okay good, well you both get some rest. If you need anything the pager is on the side right there and your nurses Nurse Herby or Nurse Quinn will get you whatever you need."

"Okay thank you." Nick said Jess repeated with a 'thank you' as Dr. Va Yin exited the room.

"Nick I'm so relieved the baby is okay. I just hope everything stays okay."

"It will Jess, it will. You heard her say, she's seen a lot worse and the baby and mother both were okay."

"I know. Don't call any of the guys I don't want to worry anyone. Especially Cece. I can't handle that right now, we'll just let them know once we go home."

"Fine with me. Hey uh... I did call my mom she knows about everything. I was s—scared so I needed someone to talk to me."

"Awe. That's good I'm glad she knows you should let her know everything's okay."

He kissed her laying down beside her on the bed. "I will. But right now I just want to be with you two."


	13. Chapter 13

They were dismissed from the hospital around 6pm the next day. Jess was feeling way better than before, she only had light spotting. The doctors were surprised they had told her moderate bleeding would still be around for a couple of days. The cramping had finally subsided, her back was mostly the only thing that was uncomfortable. She was a little bummed she had to remain on best rest, cause she was already feeling bored with her pregnancy. However, if it meant that bed rest was safest for the baby, then she was more than okay with sucking it up and laying around.

Nick and Jess were on the way home, Nick was so happy everything was okay with the baby and Jess. He loved Jess and the baby so much, he knew that if anything ever happened to one of them life would never be the same.

"Nick can we stop and get some food? The hospital food just wasn't the most fulfilling...food—if you could even call it food."

"Uh well actually Winston and Aly are cooking dinner...I told them about what happened."

"What? Why Nick I don't want anyone treating me like I'm the fragile pregnant woman." She whined.

"Well they were wondering where we were. But they promised they wouldn't make a big fuss about everything."

"Okayyy. Well I guess it's fine. What are they cooking?"

"Just some Chicken Alfredo."

"Sounds sooo good... I'm so hungry I could eat for 5."

They arrived back at the loft and had dinner with Winston and Aly. After dinner Jess took a hot shower and climbed into bed.

"Do you want me to get you anything Jess before I head out?"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise Jessica."

She smiled. "Umm. No I think I'm good— actually! We ran out of strawberries can you buy some more?"

"Sure Jess. I'll see you in about an hour." He gave her a quick kiss and left the loft.

Nick had an idea in mind it wasn't anything extravagant. He just wanted to make sure Jess wasn't bored on bed rest and wanted to make sure she had things to do. He partly wished he could be on best rest with her too.

He returned home about an hour later. He was surprised to see she was still up. He figured she was still exhausted after everything that had happened.

"Hey you're up?" He half way questioned.

"Yea, I decided to knit the baby a blanket." She smiled.

"Nice. I like the colors you chose."

She held up the start of the blanket. "I can't wait to see our baby snuggled up in it—I want to make a hat and booties too."

"Whatever you want Jess I'm sure it'll be adorable."

"I'll be right back." He told her.

He brought back a little gift basket filled with; word searches, crossword puzzles, different colored "safe" nail polish...cause he knew how she'd be about the fumes with the baby, he got card games, her favorite sweets, fuzzy socks, some of those detailed coloring books for adults and sheet facial masks because the employee helping him told him she loved them.

"Nickkkk what's all this!?" She could feel the pregnancy hormones taking over.

"Just some stuff to keep you busy cause i know how hard it is for you to sit still." He smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm gonna cry that is so sweet— How did I get so lucky?"

"No the question is how did I get so lucky?"

"I hope you like this stuff I know it won't help the entire pregnancy but it should help some." He pointed to different things in the basket.

"I love it. Thank you again." She grabbed him kissing him slowly.

"Gosh it's gonna be so hard not to have sex for months." She said.

"You just read my mind Jessica." They both laughed in unison.

"It'll all be worth it though." He said putting his hand on her belly.

"Well how bout we do one of these crossword puzzles and then snuggle." Jess said putting the half knitted blanket on the nightstand.

He smiled and grabbed the book out of the basket.

The next day Nick let the bar employees know he'd be off for a few days to be with Jess. Winston and Aly arranged some time to also be with Jess. But they knew she didn't want to be babied or keep them from their work.

Jess slept so good in her bed knowing the baby was alright and she was in the comfort of her own bed with Nick.

It was about 9am when he woke up to see a still sleeping Jess, or so he thought.

"Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yea." She whispered back opening her eyes smiling wide at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yea."

"Okay be right back."

Jess was a little worried cause she knew Nick's history with cooking. The runny eggs, cold blueberry pie and badly cut grapefruit.

He returned holding a tray with a toasted plain bagel that had strawberry cream cheese on top, a cup of mixed berries on the side, and a cup of water.

Jessica's eyes widened it looked so tasty.

"Here you are my queen." He said putting the tray down in front of her.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked half way joking, knowing she couldn't do much.

"Well not much, I actually want to call and ask the doctor if it's still okay to have my gender reveal party in a couple weeks."

"I'm sure it is." He said.

"Yea I hope so I just want to make sure."

She said taking a bite of her bagel.

"Well we could have a marathon of Twilight Zone episodes if you want?" He asked.

"Yea! Let's do it. I'll probably call the doctor after lunch."

After lunch they watched a couple more episodes of The Twilight Zone and then Jess called the doctor. She got the okay to still have her party as long as she sat most of the time and lied down if she got any cramping or dizziness.

"What'd the doctor say?" Nick asked as she hung up the phone.

She repeated what the doctor had told her. "See I told you." He leaned and kissed her.

"I'm so excited. Let the planning begin." She smiled.

 **I'm backkk sorry I took so long to upload wasn't sure what to write. Also I went back and reread the story and I suck at proof reading lol. But I'm** **going to try and update this story more! Hope you enjoy Xx**


End file.
